


"Evil Old Cow!"

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Detective, Gen, Journalist, Oxford Mail, Parrots, evil old cow, squawking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: Set after Lazaretto. A short one-shot about every's favourite parrot, Jeremiah.





	"Evil Old Cow!"

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this because I forgot what happened/ it was never addressed? (Pls help) what happened to the parrot that Endeavour took care of during 'Lazaretto'. Enjoy!

“Evil old cow! Evil old cow!” Jeremiah the parrot cawed. Detective Constable Endeavour Morse rolled over and sat up in bed with a groan. He felt sorry for the bird, as it had lost its owner, but was positively sick of it's squawking each and every morning.  
“Evil old cow! Evil old cow!”  
Endeavour buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He then looked up at the parrot when it once again screeched, “Evil old cow! Evil old cow!” Having slept in most of his clothes, the DC stood up and threw on a suit coat, ran his fingers through his hair, and put on a pair of shoes. He needed to figure out what to do with this bird.  
********  
Morse stopped outside the Oxford Mail, and was just about to go inside, when he heard a voice behind him.  
“Morse?” a familiar woman's voice asked. Endeavour turned around. “Ah,” he said, “Miss Frazil.” The journalist smiled.  
“What are you doing here?” Dorothea asked.  
“Looking for you, actually, um…,” Morse replied, “I was wondering if you might know anyone who would be willing to take in a parrot. His name is Jeremiah.”  
“I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to have a parrot in the first place!” Dorothea laughed.  
“Oh, it's just...work,” Morse said, “The owner was murdered.”  
“I'd be willing to take it,”  
“Oh...really? Um...though, I should warn you, it can be rather annoying,” the detective said cautiously, “It screeches ‘Evil old cow’ nearly all the time.”  
“I’ll figure something out,” Dorothea said in that sly way of hers.  
*******  
“Well, here's your new owner,” Morse said to Jeremiah as he passed the cage to Miss Frazil. The bird tilted it's head at her and stared with beady black eyes.  
“Evil old cow! Evil old cow!” Jeremiah squawked, making the journalist laugh. I don't think you'll find that so funny later, Morse thought.  
“This’ll be a fun one,” Miss Frazil said, raising her eyebrows. Morse chuckled and looked at the ground with a small smile.  
“Thank you, by the way,” he said.  
“Not at all,”  
With that, Miss Frazil set off down the street; Jeremiah squawking, and the passerby staring. Detective Constable Morse breathed a sigh of relief. He hoped he never heard the words ‘evil old cow’ again in his life. At least he wouldn't have to hear it from a parrot.


End file.
